Table tennis has been played throughout the world for many years. Table tennis is a game played on a table in a manner similar to tennis. The table includes a net extending across the center of the playing surface and players are positioned on opposite ends of the table. The object of table tennis is to hit a ball over the net and onto an opposing player's side of the table such that the opposing player is unable to return the ball over the net, thereby scoring a point. During play, the ball often comes to rest at or near the net when the ball strikes the net before going over or otherwise rolls to the net. The table is typically sized such that a user is generally unable to reach from their side of the table to retrieve the ball when it is positioned at or near the net. Accordingly, players often have to walk to a side of the table near the net to retrieve the ball or lean over the table while reaching for the ball at the net. While reaching for and leaning on the table, the table may become damaged or the player may strain or injure themselves. It would be advantageous for a table tennis table to include a mechanism that automatically urges the ball away from the net and toward one of the players such that the player does not have to lean on or stretch across the table to retrieve the ball.